


[分手炮]皇权富贵

by RyanaL



Category: laodonshier
Genre: M/M, 皇权富贵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanaL/pseuds/RyanaL
Kudos: 68





	[分手炮]皇权富贵

“范丞丞，我们分手吧。”

范丞丞回到公寓，鞋还没换就听到客厅里的黄明昊冷不防的说了这么一句。范丞丞把车钥匙放进抽屉，不以为然的说：“又吃错什么什么药了。”

黄明昊关了电视，朝着范丞丞走过来。大大的客厅里现在只剩下他的脚步声和范丞丞换鞋的声音。“我没病，这次我是认真的。”

“行行行，你每次都是认真的。”

就是因为范丞丞最近总是这样敷衍的态度让黄明昊不满，其实更多的是焦虑。他们在一起已经一年了，听传言从来没有人可以在范少爷身边待超过一年。一个人在家的时候，黄明昊总是  
会想象范丞丞厌倦了自己然后提出分手的情景，与其这样，不如自己先开口，小孩儿也是要面子的。

“你知道是什么原因吗？”

“不知道。”范丞丞没有表现出一点紧张，。

黄明昊拿着玄关里的行李就要走，却被范丞丞一把拉住，黄明昊瞪着他说：“让我走。”

“不可以。”

“分手了你没资格管我。”

“不答应。”

“你对我已经没兴趣了，干嘛还留着我给你添堵。”黄明昊质问着，鼻子里酸酸的，眼里还不争气的起了雾。

看到黄明昊这个样子，范丞丞倒吸了一口冷气：“嘶，谁他妈说老子对你没兴趣了！”说完范丞丞直接扛起了黄明昊冲卧室走去。

范丞丞看着瘦弱，其实力气很大，尤其是在生气的时候，此时黄明昊一昧的挣扎都不过是徒劳。范丞丞很粗鲁的把黄明昊摔在床上，抽了领带就直接栖身上去压住了他。黄明昊双手被范丞丞压住，扭动着身体冲范丞丞大喊：“你疯啦，我已经和你分手了，我告你强奸！”

“行啊，就看你一会儿还有没有力气。”

范丞丞用一只手摁住黄明昊胡乱挥动的双手，另一只手掀起黄明昊的卫衣直接脱下，小孩儿瘦弱白皙的躯体瞬间暴露在空气中，由于先前的挣扎，黄明昊现在还喘着粗气，胸前一起一伏的，仿佛有意无意的在勾引着范丞丞。

范丞丞一边亲吻着他修长的脖子，一边解着自己身上碍事的衬衣。即使范丞丞现在一心两用，黄明昊也根本推不开他。范丞丞脱掉衬衣，好身材一览无余。以前黄明昊会仔细的盯着看好久，有时候还会摸着他好看的腹肌问他是怎么练出来的。

范丞丞把滚烫的身体贴在黄明昊身上，原本单纯的吻也变成了带有水渍声，略显色情的不断舔舐。范丞丞湿热的舌头和嘴唇游走在黄明昊光洁的肌肤上，从耳廓到颈动脉，从肩胛到锁骨，所到之处，深深浅浅的留下印记。

黄明昊被范丞丞惹得身上也开始躁热起来，为了不表现出来，他嘴里一直骂骂嘞嘞：“范丞丞，你个混蛋，你放开我，你无耻……”还不停蹬着双腿以示抗议。

对于身下人的辱骂，范丞丞充耳不闻。黄明昊双腿的力气也不过到了范丞丞认知里做爱之时用于挑逗的把戏。

范丞丞用大腿不停摩擦着黄明昊的裆部，同时双唇来到黄明昊的胸前，先用被唾液湿润过的舌尖小心试探着那胸前的一处茱荑。身体的反应是不会骗人的，即使黄明昊努力的克制，但是两颗小红豆还是不听话的挺立了起来。范丞丞一下子用牙齿咬住它，恶意的用舌头不断的拨弄着。

范丞丞的头发蹭在黄明昊的颈间，弄的他痒痒的。范丞丞的技术实在是好，黄明昊忍得难受，一不小心从鼻腔里发出了一声：“嗯哼~”

范丞丞抬起头看着紧闭双眼的黄明昊，得意的笑了笑说：“这样就忍不住了，还想着和我分手？”

“范丞丞我操你大爷！”到了这时候，黄明昊还不忘嘴硬。

“看谁操谁！”范丞丞原本搭在黄明昊腰上的手一下子探进他的裤子里，揉捏着他柔软的臀肉。黄明昊今天穿的是黑色紧身裤，范丞丞的手在里面活动不容易，于是另一只手来帮忙，三两下抽走了黄明昊的皮带，连带着内裤一起把黄明昊的裤子扯了下来。

黄明昊本能地一下子惊叫出声：“啊，不要！”

“又不是第一次，反应还这么大，”范丞丞掰开黄明昊加紧的双腿，盯着不时涌出这银白色液体的花穴看：“你好骚啊，都湿成这样了，还嘴硬不要。”

范丞丞故意把黄明昊的裤子脱到膝盖处，现在他连双腿都没法动弹，只能挥动着小爪子去打这个在自己身上肆意妄为的恶魔：“你给我滚，别碰我！”

范丞丞象征性的挡了挡小孩儿的攻击，然后直接把食指捅进了黄明昊湿润的后穴，黄明昊吓得夹紧双臀不想让范丞丞这么得意，只可惜他现在充满情欲，身下的淫水源源不断的流出，曾加了甬道内的通畅度。范丞丞不仅没有受到阻碍，还紧随着食指的抽插加入了中指和无名指一起探进黄明昊的体内。

一年的时间，已经让范丞丞对于黄明昊的身体十分了解，范丞丞知道只需稍稍勾动中指就能触碰到他的敏感点，但他没有立即这么做，而是在周围骚弄，就像是在惩罚黄明昊一样。

黄明昊难受的紧，他紧紧的咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，用脊背磨蹭着床单，企图得到一些快感，甚至想要沉下身子主动用自己那里去触碰范丞丞修长的手指。

可惜小心思被范丞丞看穿了，手指也跟着下移。黄明昊羞耻极了，明明是要分手，现在却极度渴望被这个男人狠狠的操那么十几次。

随后范丞丞直接把手指退了出来，不过中途突兀关节用力地划过了内壁，让黄明昊一下子爽得叫出了声，腰也跟着向范丞丞的方向挺了挺。看着充血挺立起来的黄明昊的分身，范丞丞坏心思又上来了，他直接拍开黄明昊想要附上去的小手，整个的握住了柱身，不让它动。

黄明昊想要反抗，奈何现在身子都软下去了，哪里能和精力充沛的范丞丞相抗衡。他不停的晃着脑袋：“放开……放开我……”

范丞丞终于慢慢地开始解开自己的皮带，脱下裤子，他的阴茎早已比平时扩大了不知多少，被束缚已久的身体也总算能缓一缓。不过范丞丞耐力不错，没有接着做什么，而是等着看黄明昊的反应。根据他对小孩儿的了解，显然刚才已经接近高潮了，他年纪还小，不可能忍得住。

很快黄明昊便感觉到了比自己下身更加灼热的存在，一定是范丞丞。

黄明昊此时也顾不得这么多了，呜咽着说了一句：“快点……”

“快点什么？”

黄明昊又感觉身下一股暖流，腿间的物件也因为被范丞丞紧捏而感觉胀大了，恼羞成怒地抬着下颚低吼了出来：“操我！”

“乖。”

范丞丞心满意足的听到了想要的答案，先是不慌不忙的替黄明昊开始撸动柱身，范丞丞的力气总是刚好，每次都能爽得黄明昊直接射出来，这一次他到达高潮后直接不管不顾的射在了范丞丞的腰上。范丞丞一只手继续动作，另一只手抹了一把腰上的银丝，仔细的舔着手指，然后直接对上黄明昊的双唇，用舌头把这滋味共享给身下的人。

黄明昊已经爽得都快忘了自己在干什么了，没有任何抵抗迎合着范丞丞，不断吸取着他嘴里的味道，两人忘情的吻发出巨大的水声，使得现在卧室的场景更加旖旎。

范丞丞把腿放在黄明昊双腿间，用力一蹬便帮他把裤子直接脱了，一吻还未结束，黄明昊趁着范丞丞分心，偷偷的伸出手去握住现在能填满他空虚身体的巨物。

范丞丞感觉到一丝温凉传来，原来是小孩儿想要自己动手，不过在床上，范丞丞从来都是要掌握主动权的那个人。“现在让你知道厉害。”

没等黄明昊反应过来，范丞丞就托起他的翘臀，对准了粉嫩的后穴顶了进去，一下子贯穿了黄明昊的身体。

范丞丞先前这么磨蹭，现在却这么痛快，花穴一下子被充满，黄明昊疼得抓紧了范丞丞的手臂。不知道哪里来的错觉，每次做，黄明昊都会觉得范丞丞变大变长了。明明已经够深了，可范丞丞还觉得不够，指引着黄明昊双手环住自己的脖子，然后直接抓住黄明昊的脚踝，抬起了他的双腿架在了自己肩上。

没有了双腿的阻碍，范丞丞又猛地往里进了一步，黄明昊感觉自己的身体正在紧缩，他舒服的哼出了声来：“额~哈~还要！”

这一声如同催情剂一般的叫声，让范丞丞兴致更高，一次次用力的顶弄着黄明昊那紧致的后穴，那种被紧紧扼住的感觉真他妈爽，而黄明昊就是能给他带来这种快感的那个人。  
把跨往前顶还不够，范丞丞更是搂过黄明昊精瘦的腰往自己身上贴。这种距离能够方便范丞丞够到黄明昊的敏感点。

那一次次的触击带来的快感犹如电流酥酥麻麻的流遍黄明昊的全身，他开始忘情的呻吟起来。而范丞丞则是从喉咙里发出闷响，充满欲望的呻吟加上低沉的嗓音让这场情事变得更加欢愉。

黄明昊突然一句：“用力——”让范丞丞头皮麻了一下，马上加快也加重了身下的力气，黄明昊的双腿在范丞丞的肩上抖得厉害，连脚趾都紧绷着。

黄明昊除了喘息之外没有空隙再说别的，不过从表情能看出来他现在无比享受和范丞丞做爱的过程。

进出许多次，又过了许久，范丞丞终于满意的找到了位置，顶着黄明昊甬道的内壁射了出来，滚烫的液体在黄明昊体内漫延。

黄明昊以为这样就结束了，然而范丞丞放下他的腿之后立马又替他翻身，让他跪在了床上。

“不要了……”黄明昊软软的声音都不像是在拒绝。

“你说了不算。”

范丞丞把腿跨到黄明昊身子的两边，黄明昊靠双臂虚虚地撑在床上，泛红的后穴正对着范丞丞，随着黄明昊的呼吸微张微合的。能明显看到那里还有自己刚才留下的精液正在流出，一滴滴的顺着黄明昊的大腿落到床单上。

范丞丞俯下身去，在黄明昊的大腿根舔了一下，然后用力的咬了一口，黄明昊吱唤了一声腰一软，整个人都塌了下去。范丞丞双手掐住黄明昊的腰，小孩儿很轻，轻易的就能被提起来，后臀也随着又翘了起来，范丞丞二话没说，就把巨物送了进去。

“你真的好紧啊！”范丞丞的分手身爱惨了这个紧致的地方，范丞丞也爱惨了这个地方的主人。

黄明昊随着范丞丞肉体的撞击不停的抖动。黄明昊知道范丞丞喜欢这个姿势的原因是因为能比从前面进入到达更深的地方，而且更方便他用力。事实就是这样，范丞丞每一次的抽动都比上一次更深入，更使劲，很长一段时间过去仍没有要停下的意思，仿佛想要就这样把黄明昊干死在床上。

黄明昊受不了了开始颤抖着从嘴里挤出求饶的话：“轻点~求你了~”听声音还带着一塌糊涂的哭腔。

范丞丞此时正爽着呢，听到黄明昊服软更是来劲了。

黄明昊被范丞丞压在身下，根本没有力气反抗，但他还试图去抓床头的栏杆，却被范丞丞从后面一把抓住头发，让想要往前爬的黄明昊反倒离自己更近。

范丞丞迫使黄明昊转过头来看自己，下身又狠狠的抽动了几下。范丞丞看到的黄明昊已经满脸泪痕，双唇发干，眼皮也是一晃一晃的睁不开。

“看你以后还敢不敢提分手了？”

“丞……丞，我错了……”黄明昊含糊地说，好汉不吃眼前亏。

“叫我什么？”

“老公，我错了……”

黄明昊沙哑的声音还是让范丞丞有些心疼，但是今天必须操到让他长记性为止，不然哪天这个小祖宗又想造反了，居然还敢自己收拾行李了。

范丞丞弯下腰去含住黄明昊性感的双唇，亲自替他湿润口腔，范丞丞的唾液不断过渡到黄明昊口中，黄明昊灼热的呼吸打在范丞丞脸上，让范丞丞爱死这种感觉了。

黄明昊嘴里的口水从嘴角流出来，黄明昊习惯性的伸出舌头舔嘴角，范丞丞却趁机咬住了他的舌头，用自己的齿贝摩擦着，知道小孩儿皱着眉头发出“嗯…嗯啊…”的动静，范丞丞才舍得松口。

范丞丞觉得中场休息够了，又开始经营下身的动作，这次倒是温柔，没有把身下的人再次弄哭。

黄明昊用力的锤了一下床：“够了。”原本是带着怒气的，但是现在说出来确是变成了有些讨好意味的撒娇。

范丞丞把动作放的更慢，黄明昊的身体一胀一松，倒觉得有些舒服了。

范丞丞的吻又落在了他的蝴蝶骨上，一路向上，最后以用舌头舔湿了黄明昊的耳朵结束。

此时，范丞丞已经又一次射出并退出了黄明昊的身体。

范丞丞仰着头长叹一声，然后直接从背后抱住黄明昊躺进了被子。

完事之后，黄明昊还在赌气。

“分手炮都打完了，可以分手了吧？”黄明昊趴在床上有气无力的发问。

范丞丞往黄明昊那被他捏红了的屁股上又打了一巴掌说：“想得美，分个屁！你给我听好了，我还要操你一辈子呢！”

黄明昊在范丞丞看不到的地方红了脸：“范丞丞，你真不要脸！”

范丞丞微微抬头，坏笑着看着黄明昊红到耳朵的脸：“要脸干吗，要你就行。”

“谁说我是你的！”

范丞丞假作思考状：“也不知道刚才是谁叫那么浪，还叫我老公来着？看来有必要让你再长长记性~”一边又把不安分的手往下走……


End file.
